Our Real Pack
by slayer of destiny
Summary: After the Nogitsune Stiles finds himself with a beta all of his very own, Liam has become his responsibility, and he reluctantly admits that he cares for the young wolf. However, Liam is still struggling with his anger despite their best attempts. The only wolf Stiles can think to ask for help is Peter, who perhaps needs them as much as they need him. Peter/Stiles slash
1. Chapter 1

Since Allison and the Nogistune, the only thing holding him to the pack was Liam. He was lucky that Scott had had to bite Liam so soon after the Nogitsune really. Even though he did wish that this life had never come to Liam as well.

But Liam was...everything to him. He was his pack, and he had someone to focus on, someone to care for, someone to keep going for. And Liam needed him. Liam seemed to actually like him. After the whole incident at the start with the kidnapping and rubbish speeches, Liam had lost faith in Scott, and Scotty being Scotty wasn't that bothered about looking after the newly turned werewolf, instead, he was too busy starting a relationship with Kira to really care.

Case and point was Liam's first moon. After they had managed to chain Liam up Scott had been too busy flirting with Kira, kissing her and dancing with her, and Liam had managed to get free. Considering there had been Hunter assassins at the party and god knows where else with their eyes on the deadpool money, anything could have happened to him.

When Liam himself had realised this, he had started coming to Stiles. At first, he had been nervous about it, worried that he would end up hurting Stiles because he was human. But when Stiles had turned up at his house with what he called and werewolf proofing kit, including unscented laundry detergent and explained to Liam that until he got used to it the strong scent of the perfumed laundry detergent, and shower gels and shampoos, would hurt his nose, he latched onto Stiles as a way to stay sane.

Their relationship was sealed when Stiles managed to help him control the shift when they were heading to Mexico to save Scott. All of a sudden Stiles had found himself with a werewolf chick following him around everywhere, everywhere he went Liam was there with his big eyes and looking all lost and hopeful.

Scott, of course, didn't notice that Liam wasn't coming to him for help anymore, and he, of course, didn't bother to check on him to actually make sure that he was ok.

Stiles wished that it shocked him, but he really wasn't. It was Scott all over, and Stiles was getting more and more annoyed with his shit. Lydia was the only one out of the pack that actually tried to include him. Danny was now part of the group, Kira, Isaac, Allison, Ethan and Aiden were too wrapped up in their own lives, and Lydia spent most of her time with whatever the hell was going on now with trying to redeem Aiden.

So, when it came down to it, having a little werewolf chick was actually amazing for Stiles. It gave him someone to concentrate on, someone to look after, and he had someone that cared for him.

They had been doing really well with everything and Liam was coping with pretty much everything being a werewolf could throw at him, and Stiles was dredging up everything that he remembered and had learned along the way.

There was just one small problem. Control.

Liam was fine for most of the month, but the minute the full moon hit his IED would flare up and Stiles was struggling to keep him under control. It made it worse that Liam was terrified he was going to hurt Stiles, especially with him being human.

Stiles was struggling, and then it had happened. It was just a scratch, but it was admittedly a deep one that had needed stitching. Stiles had made sure to get a nurse that was not Mellisa, but Liam was wracked with guilt about it, and no matter what Stiles did he was terrified of the next full moon. They were halfway through the month and the closer and closer that they got the more and more Liam looked like he was heading to an execution.

Stiles was really worried about him. And he realised that he needed help. There was only one person that he could think of.

"How did you find my house?" Peter frowned at him as soon as he opened the door.

"Please dude, I knew where you were living from the minute you came back from the dead," Stiles rolled his eyes.

"You have been keeping tabs on me?" Peter snorted.

"Of course, you need you to use your ID to rent somewhere, I got your driving license number and then checked out where you were registered to," Stiles shrugged.

"And is there a particular reason you are here and letting me know you have been stalking me?" Peter drawled.

"These are for you, I need your help," Stiles shoved the basket he was carrying into Peter's arms and dodged passed him into the house. He knew that if Peter really didn't want him in the house he could easily have caught him and thrown him out, but he didn't. Instead, he just trailed after Stiles and into the living room where Stiles perched on an armchair.

"Blueberry, raspberry, strawberry, white chocolate, chocolate chip, this must be important to call for such bribery," Peter walked slowly over and sat down on the sofa eyeing Stiles curiously.

"It's about Liam," Stiles got to the point. Both of them hated beating around the bush, and it would only serve to piss Peter off.

"Scott's puppy?" Peter asked and then blinked as Stiles actually bared his teeth at him.

"He's not Scott's!" Stiles growled out, quite convincingly actually.

"No, he is not," Peter sniffed the air with no subtlety at all. "That pup has scent-marked you so much it would take years to come out,"

"Liam likes hugs, and it helps," Stiles muttered.

"Helps with what?" Peter leaned back into the sofa with the air of someone who was expecting entertainment, and well he wasn't wrong.

"A few months before he got turned Liam was diagnosed with IED disorder. He was put on anti-psych meds, which of course now don't work with the werewolf healing. He is doing really well with it, to be honest, but the full moon is...something else,"

"Let me get this straight," Peter held up his hand.

"Yes,"

"Scott's first Beta turned out to have explosive anger issues?"

"Yes,"

"And he gave him super strength, teeth and fangs?"

"Yes,"

"And control issues?"

"Yes,"

"And then he has left him to it,"

"Yes,"

"This place," Peter snorted shaking his head.

"To be fair most of the problems tend to come from Scott," Stiles shrugged.

"Not what I was expecting," Peter leaned back and plucked a muffin from the basket before placing it on the table next to him and looked at Stiles curiously.

"And what were you expecting?" Stiles leaned back as well and tilted his head.

"Oh no Peter, Scott is a good guy, he means well, he is really trying, this is all new to him, he has a good heart, and he is a true alpha! Don't speak about our precious Scotty like that," Peter put on a ridiculously high voice and flapped his hands about dramatically, somehow managing to leave his muffin in tact Stiles noted annoyed.

"I hope that was not an impression of me," Stiles said dryly.

"Well, the majority of his fan club," Peter shrugged.

"Well, I have decided to hand back my membership and get a full refund," Stiles huffed.

"Took you long enough," Peter leaned forward holding out a muffin to Stiles.

"Are you rewarding me?" Stiles asked slightly amused but took the muffin. What, he made good muffins!

"Yes, positive reinforcement is important," Peter nodded.

"Oh I am aware, why do you think there are so many muffins, Liam loves them," Stiles managed to smile.

"So, the puppy?" Peter tilted his head. "If he isn't Scott's whose is he?

"You know the answer to that," Stiles frowned.

"I need to hear you say it," Peter tapped his fingers to his chest.

"Liam is my beta," Stiles said firmly and knew without a doubt that his heartbeat didn't falter.

"I always knew that you would make a good wolf, I wish you had accepted the bite," Peer sighed.

"If you had been a little less mad I might have," Stiles shrugged taking a big bite of muffin.

"I always wonder,"

"Wonder?" Stiles asked. This is what he liked about Peter, his mind made jumps that made Stiles actually have to think when they had a conversation.

"What would have happened if I had bitten you instead of him," Peter stared at him intently.

"I have wondered that myself a few times," Stiles admitted quietly. It had run through his head a hell of a lot.

"And what conclusion have you reached?"

"That I probably wouldn't be alive now," Stiles shrugged.

"No you probably wouldn't, the help that you have given Scott which has seen to his survival would not have been there for you more than likely," Peter conceded.

"Everything happens in its own order, for good or bad. And that has led to me sitting here needing your help before the next full moon," Stiles said bluntly, there was no point trying to be sweet or butter Peter up with words, he was too quick and shewed and would just use your lies to trip you up. Stiles was here for no other reason than to get Peter's help.

"Why not Derek?" Peter asked before taking a very un-delicate bite of his muffin.

"Really? I know you missed the whole child-rearing stage of his betas, but you saw the after effects. Absolutely not. Derek does not have the best control skills himself even though he seems to have managed to reach some zen in recent weeks which you know, yay for him, but he has already ticked Liam off by doing his bad guy thing and I am not eager to…"

"Ok!" Peter held up his hand looking amused.

"Derek, no," Stiles shrugged.

"Derek no. Me, why?"

"Are you wanting me to compliment you, Peter?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, I don't receive very many of them right now, or very much requests for help, allow me to savor this," Peter draped himself back into his chair.

"Fine," Stiles sighed rolling his eyes. "I want your help because you are the most experienced born wolf that I know, you have an understanding of werewolves stronger than anyone else I know, and I need to help Liam gain control quickly, like now. And I respect you,"

"You didn't lie," Peter jerked shocked at the last reason Stiles had thrown out, his eyes actually widening in shock, as Stiles had intended.

"No, I didn't. You're a dangerous son of a bitch, and I am not saying that I trust you more than 60%...55%, but I respect you," Stiles shrugged.

"Why the desperation for this full moon?" Peter asked, clearly trying to recover himself.

"Liam scratched me on the last full moon," Stiles sighed. "And he is freaking out,"

"Let me see," Peter held his hand out.

"Why?"

"Because I want to see it,"

"Why?"

"Show me, Stiles," Peter said with a faint growl in his voice.

"Fine," Stiles stood and quickly unbuttoned his flannel, pulling it off he held his arm out to Peter showing him the mostly healed cut.

"Hmm. Fine," Peter sat back.

"I will be there too," Stiles said firmly.

"Of course, I would expect nothing else, no wolf would leave their pup alone,"

"I'm not a wolf," Stiles argued.

"Of course you aren't" Peter smirked.

* * *

Liam was shooting Stiles baleful looks as they pulled into the clearing and found a sleek looking jag already parked up with Peter perched on the bonnet like a model.

"I don't get why we need someone else's help," Liam grumbled.

"Because we need help for the full moon, a wolf's help, and I trust Peter to do that," Stiles said simply. "And because you still aren't aware enough of your abilities to realise that Peter can hear everything that you just said," he added amused gently cuffing Liam's ear once he was parked up.

"Oh," Liam grimaced. Stiles could see Peter snickering from where he was sitting watching and listening to them.

They got out of the jeep and Stiles threw his arm around Liam leading the reluctant teen over to Peter. Liam was looking every single bit the pouty teenager as he eyed Peter suspiciously.

"Wonderful, my reputation precedes me," Peter said stiffly.

"Actually Stiles told me only a little bit about you, mainly that you were a born wolf who suffered from control issues a couple of years ago. I just want to know if you're like your dick of a nephew," Liam grunted.

"Liam!" Stiles scolded. "Don't encourage him!" He added glaring at Peter as the older wolf started snickering.

"I am laughing at your reaction mamma wolf," Peter grinned. Stiles rolled his eyes as Liam let out a startled laugh.

"Oh wonderful, you're bonding with each other," Stiles huffed, but he knew they could both tell he was happy.

Liam and Peter eyed each other for a few moments while Stiles watched nervously. They finally seemed to come to a unanimous decision and nodded at each other.

"We aren't going to be meditating a shit are we?" Liam narrowed his eyes.

"No, no more meditation. We're finding your anchor," Peter shrugged.

"Stiles has tried that,"

"Stiles has missed the obvious," Peter leaned back as the two of them narrowed his eyes at him.

"What is his anchor?" Stiles asked when he realised Peter was not going to tell them until he was asked.

"What is the one thing that holds you to your humanity that Stiles has overlooked?" Peter smirked.

"Oh wonderful, Yoda is going to be teaching us," Stiles sighed.

"Look deep yet shallow you must," Peter said dryly, only to roll his eyes when Stiles stared at him.

"You...just...made...a...Star….Wars...joke," Stiles wheezed.

"Yay, another nerd, does this mean that I get out of watching Star Wars with you now?" Liam asked.

"No," Stiles snorted without taking wide-eyed from Peter.

"They are films everyone should watch," Peter agreed.

"So, who is it that Stiles overlooked?" Liam frowned.

"The person Stiles most tends to overlook," Peter turned to look at Liam pointedly.

"Oh...OH!" Liam actually facepalmed to Stiles' concern.

"What who is it? Who do I overlook?! I am sharp I pay attention to everyone, it is mostly how I am still alive, who have I overlooked?" Stiles asked confused.

"You, you're my anchor!" Liam huffed.

"Me?! Wa...na….wh...huh? How can I overlook myself?" Stiles frowned.

"Easily, you always look after yourself last," Peter snorted.

"Finally someone else sees it," Liam muttered but he was looking at Peter with a whole lot of respect and the wolf was looking back at him intently.

"What are you two bonding over now?" Stiles groaned.

"Nothing. Great, now that you know what, or who, your anchor is we are going to work on using that bond. Now can you feel the bond between you?" Peter asked.

"I feel something, there is something there for the others, but it is weak, really weak, with Stiles it is really different. Like the difference between lacing up your lacrosse stick right and wrong," Liam said thoughtfully as he rubbed his chest.

"Deep," Peter drawled making Liam flush embarrassed.

"Hey! Enough of that, I have been trying to encourage him to talk about things more and explain himself, do not take that tone with him!" Stiles found himself wagging his finger in front of Peter's nose.

"Sorry Mamma Wolf," Peter smirked capturing the finger in his hand. "Right, that is your pack bond, you anchor bond will always be stronger. A lot of the time new wolves automatically anchor themselves to their alpha because they are the strongest and steadiest person in their lives, and their bonds tend to be naturally stronger anyway,"

As Peter lectured Stiles, and Liam actually listened with interest, though Stiles was slightly distracted by the fact Peter was still holding onto his finger, his thumb rubbing soothing circles over the knuckles of his index finger.

He did not seem willing to let go even when Stiles gave a couple of half-hearted tugs, so he just let him hold on and listened to the advice that he was giving Liam.

He was actually pretty impressed, Peter was using examples and suggestions that Liam would be able to understand and slot into his everyday life, mainly using athletic examples, and he could see that Liam was understanding what he was being told, and more than that was already working out how he could slot that into his everyday life.

Stiles was listening intently too, making his own plans on how he could help Liam best with this and work it into their lives. The thought that he was Liam's anchor was a little bit of a mind twist and he was trying to get his head around it, he knew that he was important to Liam, but he didn't realise he was that important.

When the talk was finished Peter reluctantly it seemed to let go of his hand with an agreement to meet the same time next week to see how Liam was doing with his advice. Peter wandered back to his car as Liam and Stiles clambered into the jeep and pulled away from the clearing.

Stiles was aware of Liam concentrating next to him, checking in the mirror every now and then. Not sure what the pup was doing he left him to it as he concentrated on driving them away. Finally, though Liam turned to Stiles with a serious expression making Stiles blink at him before turning to concentrate on the road as he asked "What?"

"I think Peter is lonely," Of everything that Stiles was expecting Liam to say, it was not that.

"What?" Stiles turned to look at him again.

"He smelt….I don't know but it made me think of loneliness, and he kept touching you, he reminded me of how I was when you first started hanging out with me when I needed touch and comfort," Liam explained with that thoughtful scowl on his face that made Stiles want to pinch his cheeks.

But Stiles mind was spinning. Peter was a wolf without a pack. He knew how it felt to be on the outside, to not be accepted, to be ignored and worse no one even realise.

"Stiles?" Liam asked.

"Hmm?" Stiles turned to look at his pup only to find him grinning at him.

"Are we adopting Peter?" Liam grinned wider.

"No we are not adopting the Zombie Wolf!" Stiles said firmly.

"We're adopting the...Peter," Liam snickered.

"No we are not!" Stiles said firmly concentrating on the road.

"Yes we are, you're already planning on how you can adopt him,"

"I am not adopting Peter!" Stiles protested.

"I'm ok with it, he's pretty cool, and he's strong, I think he needs pack badly too. He can teach me a lot, and I think he is good for you," Liam said thoughtfully getting comfy in his seat.

"I am not….good for me?" Stiles blinked.

"He keeps you on your toes, clever wise,"

"Intelligence,"

"Yeah, that, he can keep up with you. As long as he doesn't go all killer again I am ok with it, we need more people in our pack," Liam shrugged.

"We're not making a pack," Stiles muttered.

"Sure, sure,"

Stiles huffed as Liam turned to watch the scenery going by leaving Stiles to his thoughts. He wasn't making his own pack, he wasn't, and he was not adopting Peter, he really wasn't.

He wondered if Peter liked risotto?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Peter sighed and placed his book to the side as the knocking to his front door continued. There was only one person that this could be.

"If your puppy has murdered someone I am not helping you hide the body until 23:00," Peter drawled as he opened the door.

"Why 23:00 that is very specific," Stiles frowned as he dodged under Peter's arm and into the flat.

"Best time for burying bodies," Peter shrugged shutting the door and trailing after Stiles to his kitchen.

"I will bear that in mind. And to answer, Liam hasn't killed anyone," Stiles huffed.

"Is that chicken and mushroom risotto?" Peter sniffed the air.

"Yes, it is," Stiles hummed starting to dig through the cupboards until he made a triumphant noise and held up two bowls.

"Why have you brought food?" Peter asked.

"I thought that you might be hungry," Stiles shrugged.

"So you just thought I might be hungry and decided to drop by?" Peter raised his eyebrow as he watched Stiles dishing out the risotto into the bowls.

"Positive reinforcement Peter, positive reinforcement. You helped Liam the other day, and I wanted to thank you for that and make sure we could continue," Stiles held a much larger bowl out to him.

"What is the other smell, the one coming from your bag?" Peter asked narrowing his eyes and not taking the bowl pointedly.

"What smell?" Stiles asked, curiosity and nothing else coming from him.

"It smells like magic," Peter narrowed his eyes further.

"Do you think I would do something to you?" Stiles asked, hurt colouring the air now.

"I don't trust anyone," Peter crossed his arms.

"So you do think that I would do something to you," Stiles huffed before nodding to himself and placed the bowl on the side. He grabbed his bag and the empty pan before making his way to leave the kitchen, hurt, humiliation, sadness filling the small space and spoiling the good scent of the risotto which had been warming the air not too long ago.

"Wait!" Peter found himself moving before he really caught up with himself, his wolf lurching forward suddenly for some reason. He had reached out and caught Stiles' wrist in his larger hand before his brain caught up to the sensation of that hummingbird fast pulse echoing through Stiles' fragile skin, the feel matching the sound that filled Peter's ears.

Too fast, far too fast, but always steady.

"I know you would do something to me," Peter started to say, and held tighter when Stiles jerked away from him. "But it would be to my face and not in a sneaky way, and it would be if I had done something...more,"

"It was going to be a peace offer!" Stiles said defensively glaring at him.

"A peace offer?" Peter tilted his head curiously, his thumb rubbing soothingly over Stiles' pulse point as that heartbeat sped up even more, this time with anger.

"Yes! You dick! I have been looking up protective runes, I was going to suggest that I carve them for you, to protect your place," Stiles glare picked up even more.

"Was going to?" Peter asked.

"You don't deserve them, dick," Stiles grumbled. Peter stepped even closer his eyes narrowed, but he could not hide the confusion in them.

"You wanted to help me protect my home?" He asked slowly.

"I managed to find it, which means if others really want to they can too. I figured, a bit of extra protection can't hurt," Stiles shrugged not meeting Peter's eyes.

"How many other places have your protection?" Peter asked softly.

"Dad's office, our house, Liam's house, Lydia's," Stiles honey and chocolate eyes filled with shards of amber did meet his this time, challenging him to ask, to ask why not the others.

"I have very little in to drink, with supper," Peter said awkwardly, but thankfully that fast brain of Stiles caught on.

"You have any pop?" He asked dropping his bag and putting the pan down again.

"I might do, in the fridge," Peter nodded to the corner before picking up the pan with a tut and running the hot water to soak it.

"Geez dude, this is pretty pathetic," Stiles huffed scanning the shelves. "You have practically nothing!"

"There are adult drinks in there,"

"You have like, 10 flavoured waters, a half-drunk orange juice carton, milk, plain water and….ooo apple juice,"

"And?" Peter raised his eyebrow.

"You're boring dude!" Stiles shook his head and grabbed a bottle of plain water. "Also, not great for the environment all these plastic bottles,"

"I recycle," Peter said defensively.

"Mmm-hmm," Stiles grabbed his bowl and made his way into the living room, Peter trailing after him feeling more and more bemused. "What were you doing when I arrived anyway?"

"Contemplating new and inventive ways to murder people," Peter said dryly sitting down on the sofa beside where Stiles had sprawled.

"...by reading Jane Eyre?" Stiles smirked, his eyes flicking to the abandoned book.

"It is a classic," Peter snapped defensively.

"Oh I know, and Mr Rochester, so dishy," Stiles waved him off.

"I...What?" Peter blinked at him.

"Oh come on, tall, dark, brooding, handsome, slightly manipulative, clever but vulnerable at the same time," Stiles hummed happily. "Had a crush on him since I read it the first time,"

"Sounds like Derek," Peter huffed taking a few mouthfuls of the risotto and then hummed happily as the taste exploded across his tongue.

"I like Derek well enough now he has found his zen place, but clever and slightly manipulative aren't exactly his wheelhouse," Stiles snickered. "So have you watched the latest Jane Eyre film?"

"They made another one?" Peter sighed.

"Oh no, this one is actually really good! Really gets it you know, and the actors are brilliant. Hang on it is on Netflix," Stiles grabbed his remote and started playing about with his TV.

"What are you doing?" Peter demanded.

"Setting you up on my Netflix dude, chill," Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me dude!" Peter grumbled. "Won't your dad wonder why I am on your Netflix?"

"No I told him that I was coming to you for help with Liam, he wasn't happy but he agreed it was a better idea than the alternative of Liam eating someone and not in a fun way, we try not to keep secrets anymore," Stiles shrugged.

"That is...do not call me that!" Peter growled seeing what Stiles was typing into his profile.

"You said not to call you dude," Stiles grinned.

"Do not hit save I mean it I will…"

"Done," Stiles chirped clicking into the profile for Zombie wolf.

"I will kill you, messily and bloody one of these days," Peter drawled eyeing Stiles annoyed.

"Yes, I know," Stiles quickly searched for the film and hit play before kicking off his shoes and getting comfy on the sofa.

"You are not staying, don't get comfy," Peter snapped.

"Hey, you can't cut Jane Eyre short, I am finishing the film. Besides I haven't met anymore else that appreciates that book, I am staying!" Stiles snorted.

"Fine, don't talk through it,"

"That is like telling me not to breathe," Stiles laughed.

"Don't breathe then,"

"You talking over the film Zombie wolf, I'm going to have to rewind, you tell me about talking through the film and then do it yourself," Stiles tutted grabbing the remote. He grinned when Peter let out a soft growl, but something on his face was a lot more relaxed, his eyes not as frigid, though he was looking at Stiles suspiciously as though waiting for his ulterior motive to make itself obvious, he seemed happy to just finish his bowl and set it to the side, getting comfy to watch the film.

* * *

"Who the hell is that?" Peter frowned at Mason who looked like he was about to launch himself over the hood of the jeep or behind Liam.

"Mason," Stiles shrugged wandering over to Peter's side.

"Why is he here?" Peter asked with unending patience. "Don't tell me Scott bit him too?" He groaned sniffing the air.

"Nope, human, fully like me," Stiles grinned.

"I have no clue what you are," Peter poked Stiles gently on his upturned nose.

"Rude," Stiles pouted slapped at his hand.

"Why is the human here, I am not running a nursery," Peter huffed.

"He's here to learn, he found out a bit when he was stuck in the basement with Lydia and the Berserker attacked them, while we were rescuing Scott from Kate and trying to work out if you were the good guy or bad guy, he's been pretty patient but figured I would go over some things with him while you and Liam howl at the moon or whatever," Stiles rambled.

"It is 11:00 AM Stiles," Peter looked pointedly at the sky.

"The moon is always there," Stiles waved his hands and nearly smacked Peter in the face. "Oops," He grinned when Peter captured his wrist with a long-suffering sigh.

"You!" He growled at Mason.

"Yes!" Mason squeaked edging closer to Liam.

"Why do you want to learn about us?" Peter asked.

"I want to understand what Liam is going through, we have been friends since we were kids and I want to help him if I can, I also really really don't want to get stuck in a basement with another one of those Bedserkish things," Mason spluttered.

"Berserker, and don't worry they won't be coming back to Beacon Hills, it's other things that you need to worry about. Liam?" Peter looked to the young wolf who jumped and practically stood to attention to Stiles' amusement.

"Yes!"

"Did you hear his heartbeat then?" Peter asked.

"Erm…" Liam blushed slightly giving them their answer.

"If you listen to heartbeats you can tell if they are lying or not, hearts will speed up or skip beats when someone is lying, it is something that very few people can control, but it is not foolproof so you can not rely on it 100%. We're going to be working on your ears today," Peter instructed.

"Oh right, yes," Liam hurried over.

"I am not training the human," Peter eyed Stiles.

"Don't worry I will train the human," Stiles rolled his eyes. He went to step away as Liam reached them but then realised that Peter still had hold of his wrist. He cast a questioning look at the werewolf and then flushed at the look he was receiving before Peter let go and turned to Liam.

"So…." Mason swayed on his feet slightly. "Werewolves, pretty much hot but murderous or hot but a dick?"

Peter and Liam both snapped their heads around to glare at him while Stiles blinked and then burst out laughing, yanking the younger teen into a hug. "Oh, I am keeping you!" He chortled happily, rubbing his cheek into Mason's hair.

"I knew you would like each other," Liam beamed happily.

"Stiles stop scent marking the human before you explain what scent marking is, you're confusing him," Peter sighed dramatically.

"But...but...but he's sarcastic! And look at this face!" Stiles cooed.

"Wait scent-marking...is that why Liam is constantly all over you?" Mason mumbled into Stiles' arm.

"Yup he is a possessive puppy," Stiles nodded letting the poor kid go.

"Stiles," Liam whined.

"Don't deny it, Peter said it would take years for me to stop smelling of you," Stiles grinned.

"Stiles!" Liam whined, even more, his face flushing bright red.

"Aww, let me hug it better, come on!" Stiles ran towards the werewolf with his arms out making weird cooing noises.

"No! Stay away!" Liam laughed dodging out the way.

"You never had problems hugging me before, do you not want me hugging you in front of your friends, is that it?" Stiles sniffed dramatically and lunged at Liam causing him to take a running jump over Peter.

"Stop it," Liam groaned.

"I'm good enough to snuggle when no one else is around I see how it is!" Stiles mock sobbed before lunging, Liam would have made it if Peter hadn't stuck his leg out tripping him. Stiles pounced throwing himself onto Liam and wrapped his arms tightly around him cooing and rubbing his cheek into Liam's hair.

"That's cheating!" Liam accused glaring at Peter even as he wound his arms around Stiles' waist and hugged back. Peter just smirked softly at him.

"Anticipate," he shrugged.

"Hate to break it to you, but if you're trying to teach him a lesson, Stiles hugging him is not going to work as a punishment," Mason snorted. Liam froze in nuzzling Stiles to glare at his friend.

"I'm not that bad," Liam snapped, and Stiles paused in his scent marking when he realised that Liam was clearly feeling self-conscious. Before he could say anything however Peter got there first.

"There is nothing bad about it, werewolves are tactile creatures, especially with their Pack, it is normal to want contact with Pack members," He huffed rolling his eyes when Liam perked up looking at him like a puppy. "Come on, we're here to train!" He huffed reaching out and gripped Liam by his collar yanking him away from Stiles and further away.

"Did he just grab him by the scruff?" Mason whispered to Stiles.

"I heard that human!" Peter shouted.

"My name is Mason!" Even though the teen was wide-eyed he still answered back.

"Definitely keeping you!" Stiles grinned.

* * *

"Why aren't you with the others, I saw them in a cafe earlier," Peter said as he swung himself into Stiles' bedroom making the human yelp and flail, nearly falling off his bed until Peter grabbed him by a flailing ankle and yanked him back onto the bed.

"Don't do that!" Stiles scolded holding his hand over his thundering heart.

"You should be more aware," Peter scolded.

"I don't need to be, I have wards," Stiles huffed slamming his book shut and glared at Peter properly.

"They let me passed," Peter tilted his head.

"You might need to help Liam here," Stiles answered, but even his ears could hear the lie in his voice, well not a lie but an evasion, and Peter's head tilted showing he was listening to the lie, his nose flaring as he scented the air.

"I think that you want me here, you do not seem adverse to spending time with me," Peter smirked sitting down on Stiles' bed, his blue eyes flashing in the growing dark of the room.

"If I was averse to spending time with you I wouldn't do it," Stiles shrugged.

"So, you want to spend time with me,"

"You're not the worst person to spend time with," Stiles shrugged.

"Considering your previous circle of acquaintances, I hope you realise that that is not a compliment," Peter snorted.

"That is a good point," Stiles hummed.

"So, why aren't you with them?"

"Why are you interested?"

"I am curious, you mentioned that you were not Team Scott anymore but you said nothing about the others," Peter shrugged dropping back onto the bed and wriggling slightly.

"Stop scenting my bed," Stiles poked Peter in the side with his foot, laughing startled when Peter gripped it and yanked him a little further down the bed, pulling his leg slightly over his chest. He had absolutely no intention of protesting about it however when Peter dug his thumb into Stiles' ankle practically melting the human.

"You have been scenting yourself all over my home, turn around is fair play," Peter shrugged before carrying on with his massage turning Stiles to putty.

"I've had nothing to do with them for a while," Stiles said after a few moments of silence simply enjoying the massage.

"Hmm?"

"Scott's Pack, I have had nothing to do with them for quite a while. The only one who has really bothered with me is Lydia, and she is wrapped up in saving Aiden and redeeming him, Aiden and Ethan have never really seen me as anything but a weak human so they're in no rush to make a bond with me,"

"They're idiots,"

"That I won't argue with," Stiles snorted.

"Stiles! Can we...Oh hey, Peter," Liam perked up as he walked in and caught sight of them, not even blinking at the sight of them sprawled on the bed together, Mason, however, did pause awkwardly in the doorway.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Peter asked sharply when Liam draped himself over the top of him and Stiles.

"Puppy piling," Liam said simply motioning Mason over.

"Puppy…." Peter repeated before raising his head and glaring at Stiles who was trying to look as innocent as possible.

"What it is what they are!" Stiles defended.

"With him involved maybe," Peter rolled his eyes shoving at Liam to get comfortable.

"Are we watching a film then?" Liam asked wiggling to get comfortable.

"My plan was to study," Stiles rolled his eyes.

"For World domination?" Liam grinned.

"He knows you so well," Peter drawled.

"You're worse!" Stiles spluttered.

"I am on a redemption story now, saving Beacon Hills, defending the innocent, helping anger issue puppies," Peter shrugged.

"Stop scent-marking my bed!" Stiles growled at Liam and Peter when they both wriggled a little more. "Mason help your fellow human out here," Stiles patted the bed motioning Mason over who had been hovering awkwardly.

"I am fairly sure that this has been a fantasy of mine," Mason said as he crawled over the bed to find a spot.

"Really? A zombie wolf, whatever Stiles is and your best friend who saw you run around naked when we were like 3?" Liam teased as he snagged Stiles' TV remote and got his Netflix up.

"You have him saying it!" Stiles smacked at Peter who simply grabbed his wrist as Mason muttered "when you phrase it like that…" to himself.

"You're in a category of your own," Peter said before snapping his teeth pointedly at Stiles' wrist, grinning with too many teeth when Liam and Mason jumped but Stiles didn't even blink. "I still say you would make a beautiful Wolf though,"

"Well, the only Alpha around is Scott…" StStiles smirked when Peter let out a low growl, he crawled up the bed and dropped down so that he was mostly covering Peter, tangling his and Liam's legs together and combing his fingers through Mason's hair. "He isn't the Alpha I would want to bite me,"

"I thought you did not want to be a wolf?" Peter asked as Liam and Mason now cheerfully ignored them choosing a film to watch. He cautiously slipped his hand onto Stiles' back, and then because he was Peter he slipped his hand under Stiles' shirts and splayed his hand over the bare skin of his back, rubbing it gently.

He seemed surprised when Stiles just melted into him, but he was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"You know by my heartbeat when I said that I was lying, it has to be the right Alpha," Stiles shrugged before snuggling down.

"Peter you need to watch this, this is important for you to catch up on pop culture," Liam said settling down as a show came onto Netflix.

"Wonderful, you as well, I am not a charity case," Peter grumbled, though he tilted his head back on the bed to see the TV better.

"No, you're…." Liam spluttered and grimaced when Stiles stuck his foot in his mouth stopping his words. He knew that Peter wasn't ready to hear the words Pack, even though he was acting it out.

"You're too pathetic if you haven't watched this film," Stiles finished as Liam tried to wring his tongue out.

"And what is it we're watching," Peter's eyes were narrowed but he was clearly willing to play along.

"One Day," Mason wriggled to get more comfortable, his eyes already glued to the tv.

* * *

"Stiles have you…" The Sheriff paused in the doorway and took in the image that greeted him.

The four of them were still on the bed, but they had shuffled around a little as the film progressed. Peter was now laying with his head on the pillows with Stiles still sprawled over him, except he and Mason were sharing a box of tissues Liam had raced down the stairs to get for them when they started sniffling. Mason was draped over Peter's legs and had his head resting on Stiles' thighs while Liam was lying alongside Stiles' legs with his head resting on Mason's stomach.

"I don't want to ask," The Sheriff shook his head as he took in the image, cheerfully ignoring Peter discretely removing his hand from under Stiles' shirt.

"It is just so sad!" Stiles sniffed.

"What is it you're watching?" The Sheriff squinted at the Tv.

"It's...it's…." Stiles managed before he sniffed again.

"We are just finishing watching Captain American Civil War," Liam said.

"It's just so sad!" Mason wailed.

"He was his friend too!" Stiles nodded before letting out another sniff and dabbed at his eyes. Peter patted his back, rubbing it gently, aware of the Sheriff in the room and waiting for him to say something about him being on a bed with three teenage boys, something he was only just aware of himself.

"Are you watching Black Panther next?" The Sheriff asked.

"Pft of course! We're catching Peter up on pop culture after his Sleeping Bitey," Stiles nodded, snuggling a little deeper into Peter's side.

"Sleeping B...really Stiles!" Peter growled.

The Sheriff walked out the room and Peter ignored the snark going on around him for the favour of listening to the other man walking around his bedroom, waiting for the sound of a gun and the smell of wolfsbane bullets that he had no doubt the clever man was in possession of.

What he got instead was the man walking back into the room in sweats and a comfy top, wheeling Stiles' computer chair over to the bed and propping his feet on the bed, snagging the remote and turning Black Panther on.

He lay there awkward and tense for a while even as the others settled down to watch the film, the Sheriff clearly enthralled in the film. And then he became aware of long clever fingers rubbing his sides having snuck under his shirt.

He glanced down at Stiles' face, but the human was lying there peacefully, trustingly watching the film as he ran the fingers of his other hand through Mason's hair while snuggling closer to Peter. Slowly he allowed himself to relax, even though he was aware of the Sheriff in the room, wondering about the fact that he hadn't made a comment about Peter's presence.

But it had been a long long time since he had been part of a group, relaxing and being able to do something normal, and he was going to enjoy it while it lasted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"Why do you smell of Chris Argent?" Peter demanded walking over to Stiles and pointedly sniffing him.

"Hello Peter," Stiles calmly said before carrying on walking down the shops' aisle with a bristling werewolf behind him. If he were a cat his fur would be standing on end.

"Why do you smell of him, did he hurt you?" That made Stiles pause and Peter used the excuse to walk into him, rubbing his hand over Stiles' arm and sides to scent him, even though he could have stopped in plenty of time.

The concern in the other's voice had Stiles tilting his head up to look into those deep blue eyes. They were so different to others, Derek's mixed eyes like a colour pallet that had been swirled together. Scott's chocolate brown eyes like the puppy he pretended to be.

Liam had blue eyes, big blue innocent eyes that looked at Stiles like he was the grounding force he was for the puppy.

Mason's brown eyes big and wide and taking everything in of this world that he had known nothing about, but trusting and warm, honest.

But Peter's blue eyes were like a mixture of the sea and the sky, temperamental and wild, deep and uncontrollable, they could be gentle and warm, or they could be furious and dangerous. Those eyes had seen so much, been through so much, fought through so much, and yet here he was, still standing, still going and concerned for Stiles' well being.

"What?" Peter asked gruffly when Stiles just stood staring at him, but Stiles could see that he was concerned.

"Just thinking some things through," Stiles shook his eyes, not a lie, he was thinking about how he might be falling stupidly in love with Peter Hale, and was suddenly having fantasies about raising their little IED puppy together.

"Are you hurt?!" Peter finally grit out as Stiles zoned out again.

"No, I've been dropping food and stuff off for Chris and checking in him to make sure that he is OK, no one else is doing it,"

Peter stared at him for a moment before shaking his head "You are not adopting me into the same Pack as you're trying to adopt Christopher Argent into!"

Stiles huffed annoyedly, turned and started stalking down the aisle again, Peter stalking after him growling lowly.

"I didn't even start this whole thing looking for a bloody Pack! It started looking after Liam! I wasn't meant to be branching out with a different Pack," Stiles huffed throwing a few more things into his trolly, stomping to the till with Peter following him close behind, looking more thoughtful than anything else now.

Stiles just rolled his eyes a little when Peter snagged most of the shopping bags, but allowed it and led the way to his jeep. He wished he could say he was surprised when Peter pressed him against the side of jeep, layering himself along Stiles' back and rubbing his cheek against Stiles.

"You did not mean to become part of a second pack, and yet you are the centre of it, we are forming around you. Do not think that I am not aware of what you are doing," Peter muttered nudging at Stiles' jaw.

"And what is it exactly that I am doing?" Stiles asked turning slightly.

"You're making me feel like Pack, slowly but surely,"

"One thing wrong there Peter," Stiles turned and met the eyes of the older man.

"Yes? And what did I get wrong?" Peter asked amused.

"I'm not making you feel like Pack, you are Pack," Stiles said.

"The Pack that you weren't creating?" Peter asked amused, letting out only a little grunt when Stiles shoved him back as he opened the door.

By the time he was putting his seatbelt on Peter was settling into his passenger seat.

"Yes that Pack," Stiles sighed starting the jeep. "I may no longer be part of the Scott McCall fan club, but I had no intention of setting up a...rival pack for lack of a better word. It isn't what I meant to do Peter, I just wanted to look after Liam, and he helped me, he helped me not…"

"Stiles?" Peter asked softly, reaching out to take Stiles' hand. Stiles tensed for a moment before he sighed and carried on, not taking his eyes off the road though.

"He stopped me from losing my mind. After the...the Nogitsune not having a Pack, lost with the thoughts of what I had done...what the Nogitsune had done while wearing my body, it was killing me. And then I had Liam, I had something to focus on, someone to care for, and having him...it kept me sane. I got better. I knew that I was no longer part of Scott's Pack, through my own choice. I hadn't realised until our film night that we were making a Pack of our own, I just thought that we were like...pack adjacent,"

"Is it a bad thing?" Peter asked.

"Is it a bad thing for you?" Stiles shot back.

"I thought that it might be, but I have changed my mind recently,"

"Oh?" Stiles bit his lip, turning to look at the other.

"Our Pack, has a great potential I think. I would not be part of it otherwise,"

"You're a smug bastard," Stiles shook his head pulling the jeep to a stop in the driveway and hopping out.

"What about your shopping bags?" Peter called as Stiles just strolled toward the front door.

"No humans here to become suspicious about your strength, you can carry them all," Stiles waved him off.

"You are annoying," Peter stated as he walked into the kitchen and dropped the bags down onto the table. "So,"

"Oh wonderful we are not done with this delightful conversation," Stiles sighed dropping a cup of coffee in front of Peter, made perfectly to his liking.

"No, we aren't. So, what is bothering you still?" Peter asked. Stiles sighed again, turning from unpacking to look at Peter.

"How sane are you really?" Stiles asked moving across the kitchen to stand between Peter's legs, staring down at him intently. Peter shoved down his knee jerk reaction and instead took in the steady beat of Stiles' heart, and took in the determined look on the human's face. He realised that this conversation was something other.

"Quite sane, I wasn't when I first came back from the dead, but that has been what my other trips have been about, I have been fixing myself, making myself better. Making sure that I do not become what I was before," Peter admitted.

"So, should we make you Alpha again…"

"What..." Peter gripped Stiles' hips in an instant dragging him a little closer "...are you talking about?"

Stiles rested his hands on Peter's shoulder to brace himself at the sudden movement of the werewolf.

"You're not scared," Peter frowned getting distracted as he scented the air.

"What? Scared?" Stiles asked confused by the jump in conversation...and slightly distracted by Peter's large, hot hands cupping his hips.

"Yes, you just smell confused, not scared," Peter pressed his nose to Stiles' stomach and scented him again.

"Stop that! It tickles!" Stiles shoved at Peter's shoulders, snorting in laughter when Peter buried his nose further into his belly. "Why would I be scared Peter?"

Peter pulled back to look up at Stiles, his ember bright eyes looking down at him with such genuine curiosity and confusion that Peter couldn't stop from smiling at him.

"I grabbed you," Peter said.

"Yeah?" Stiles scrunched his nose confused.

"I thought I may have scared you, grabbing at you suddenly," Peter explained with a tone that teased at Stiles being an idiot.

Stiles rolled his eyes and the next thing Peter found himself with a lapful of teenage packmate, Stiles moving so that they were nose to nose, staring intently into those blue eyes.

"Why would I be scared?" Stiles pulled back a little tilting his head as he took one of Peter's hands from his hip, and rested it over his heart. "I trust you,"

"So you do," Peter blinked licking his lips.

"Do you think that I would have allowed you near Liam if I didn't trust you?"

"No Mamma Wolf, I don't think you would have," Peter slid his hand back down to Stiles' hip as he leant back in the chair, making no move to shift Stiles off of him. Quite enjoying the Pack contact. Quite enjoying the contact with Stiles, especially Stiles. "So, the Alpha bombshell that you broke?"

"I have been thinking about it, we seem to be making this Pack, and with that comes responsibilities. I'm not an Alpha Peter,"

"No Mamma Wolf you aren't," Peter smiled running his fingers through Stiles' hair as the younger man stared intently at him.

"You are, you always have been," Stiles rested his hands on Peter's chest hesitantly.

"Now, you're going to get me all worked up," Peter growled lightly.

"You already are," Stiles smirked glancing down, and it was only then that Peter realised that his claws were out.

"I will buy you new jeans," Peter shrugged carefully removing his claws so that he didn't hurt Stiles.

"You're a gentleman,"

"I always am. So, how exactly am I going to become an Alpha again?" Peter asked.

"We find a bad Alpha, and we make you an Alpha again,"

"By stealing their Spark?"

"By killing them, yes. There have to be other Alpha's out there like the twins Alpha was or Kali," Stiles cupped Peter's face. "We seem to have accidentally made a Pack, now I am going to do everything within my power to make sure that we survive and stay safe. I'm not Scott, I will kill, maim and torture to keep my Pack safe. But to have a Pack, we need an Alpha first,"

"Is this because I am the only choice?" Peter asked, found himself asking, quite unwillingly. He glared when Stiles laughed. "And what is funny exactly?"

"It is because you're the only Alpha that I will acknowledge,"

"You acknowledged Scott,"

"Did I?" Stiles asked.

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Do you just enjoy arguing with me,"

"Well there is that as well," Stiles laughed. He leant forward and pecked Peter's cheek before whispering in his ear. "I called him Pack, not Alpha,"

"Hello Peter, are you here for supper?" The Sheriff asked as he strolled into the kitchen, not even blinking at finding Peter there with his teenage son sprawled on top of him, straddling him.

"So much for your ears Zombiewolf," Stiles teased flicking his nose. "Yes he is, he helped carry in the bags," Stiles answered for Peter as he stood and gathered a few things from his shopping bags and headed to the cooker.

Peter opened his mouth to argue, he wouldn't be bossed around, when a bottle of beer appeared in front of his eyes.

"No point in arguing with him, he gets what he wants," The Sheriff shrugged.

"True," Peter smirked taking the bottle and twisting the cap off, leaning back to watch Stiles cook. Stiles was right, he was not an Alpha, what he was however was so much more important to Peter, and fitted so much better.

"Stiles, are you cooking chicken, herb and garlic cheese wrapped in bacon?" Liam called as he walked into the house.

"Good use of your nose pup," Peter praised and Liam bounced into the room with a grin.

"Peter," Liam bent down to brush their cheeks together, quickly doing the same with the Sheriff before he draped himself over Stiles.

"Hi Mason," The Sheriff beckoned the other teen in.

"Hi," Mason hovered awkwardly by Peter who blinked up at him for a second before rolling his eyes and yanked the young teen down next to him, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck to scent mark him, which the teen actually relaxed into.

"You realised that I can't actually cook with you hanging off me like this?" Stiles laughed rubbing his and Liam's cheeks together.

"But I have been really lonely today," Liam whined.

"Go hang off your Alpha," Stiles nudged him gently.

"Wha...Stiles…" Liam looked at Stiles faintly betrayed, until his eyes followed to where Stiles was looking. "Oh,"

"Stiles…" Peter warned, and then suddenly had Liam draped over him, already talking to Mason about their homework and the joint assignment that they had to work on.

"He gets what he wants," The Sheriff shrugged with a smirk.

* * *

"Straight home you two! No lingering, I mean it!" Stiles shouted after Liam and Mason as they jogged towards Mason's car laughing.

"Calm down Mama Wolf, I will make sure that they make it home," Peter strolled passed him.

"Make sure that you make it home ok, text me!" Stiles grabbed his hand.

"I will," Peter stared at him intently before turning and strolling after the teens. "We're not adopting Chris Argent!"

"Yes, we are!" Stiles called cheerfully.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Noah stretched the kinks out of his back thanking anyone who was listening that the night shift was over and he could finally head home to sleep.

It was a lot easier leaving Stiles alone now knowing what was going on and how much his son had a grip on it, and also that Liam stayed over when Noah wasn't there guarding his mamma.

He snorted to himself at that thought, that nickname was really sticking. Mainly because it was true. He paused a few inches from his cruiser, tilting his head at the origin of the nickname leaning against the side of the cruiser.

"Peter," he acknowledged stepping forward to take the cup that the werewolf thrust out. He inhaled the scent of tea and groaned happily, taking a sip and groaned even more. "Decaf?"

"Stiles mentioned about you liking decaf after nights because you still want your tea, very English,"

"Claudia got me hooked on it, she was brought up all over Europe but mainly Britain before moving here when she was 20, she forced my tastebuds to like it," Noah chucked.

"The apple didn't fall far from the tree," Peter muttered.

"She taught him well, much to my distress. Her mother is even worse," Noah shrugged. "So, Peter what is it that I can do for you?"

"I don't want to end up with a wolfsbane bullet between my legs, or in my head, or set on fire again," Peter met his eyes.

"That is good to know, quite practical as well," The Sheriff nodded wondering where this was going.

"Me and Stiles…" Peter drew off and his eyebrows did the complicated pattern that Stiles called the Hale talk.

"Yes?" Noah had a good idea where this was going now, but… well, there were some traits Stiles inherited from him as well.

"I don't know what is going on or where it is going, and I would never force Stiles into something that he didn't want to do, not that you could without getting your ass handed to you on a plate, but there is something and well, you seem OK with it but…"

"Stiles has been through a lot of shit," Noah interrupted taking pity on the younger man. "With and without the supernatural world. He's been through a lot. He's had to grow up way too fast, something that I partially blame myself for, I wasn't as there as I should have been after Claudia's death, mentally, he had to look after the two of us. He's a good head on his shoulders, but more than that he knows what he wants and nothing will stop him. But more than that I trust my son,"

"But.."

"Would I have rather that he brought home a nice boy or girl his own age, sure I would have, but in reality, I always knew that he would need someone more mature that would be able to keep up with him, I think that is what appealed with Lydia for him, but that's what it is. He's my son and I love him, if you are who he wants then I'm going to respect that,"

" But.."

"And to be honest Peter you're not a bad choice, he knows how to pick them, I'm aware that you would burn down Beacon Hills for him already, and the longer you spend together the more that seems to be true, and I am fairly sure that you would far rather set yourself on fire than hurt him. I can't ask for more than that," Noah shrugged before opening his car door.

"But.."

"The only time that I'm going to shoot you Peter is if you break his heart. Aside from that good luck because whipped is not the word for how that boy will have you once he gets his claws into you," Noah laughed before climbing into the car and drove off, leaving Peter staring open-mouthed after him.

"But…"

* * *

"You're very like your dad," Peter said taking Stiles' backpack from him and throwing it over his shoulder, holding out an iced coffee to him.

"Thank you," Stiles blinked taking the iced coffee and then sliding his arm through Peter's falling into step with him. "And can I ask how you came to that conclusion?" He asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Mum and dad realise that we are here right?" Mason snorted.

"I think so," Liam laughed.

"I went to speak to him, to make sure that he was comfortable with me being in your life," Peter admitted.

"Worried that he was going to put a wolfsbane bullet in your balls and head?" Stiles laughed.

"Completely,"

"Fair, he can be scary,"

"I think that they're just choosing to ignore us,"

"I think you're right, I notice that we didn't get a drink,"

"I am quite thirsty,"

"So, what was the outcome?" Stiles asked.

"That you can look after yourself and that he trusts your choices,"

"Did dad ask grandad if he could sleep with mum?" Liam snorted.

"I think that that is the gist,"

"He's lucky mum doesn't kick his arse,"

"That would be a sight to see,"

"It would be...agh!" Liam screamed and dived behind Stiles, the older teen laughing as Mason clung to his arm like a limpet. Peter looked smug as he retracted his beta shift and stepped away from where he had leant into their faces and growled.

"Yes, bravo you scared the children," Stiles rolled his eyes at Peter's smugness.

"Hey, we're not kids!" Liam protested.

"If you are using the mum and dad metaphor that makes you the kids," Peter shrugged, snagging Stiles from between them and starting to walk again.

"Do you trust my choices?" Stiles asked as though they had not been interrupted.

"Mostly, you can be a little rash," Peter shrugged.

"And you can be a little bit vengeful,"

"That is something you are accusing me of?" Peter asked incredulously.

"You're worse than I am,"

"I mostly trust your choices,"

"So, trust them," Stiles looked him in the eyes.

"Ok," Peter nodded.

"Really, just like that?" Liam blinked.

"I have an idea for another member of our Pack," Stiles said reaching back to pull Liam and Mason alongside them.

"And who would that be?" Peter narrowed his eyes at Stiles suspiciously.

"Parrish, my father's deputy," Stiles offered. "He is...something and he needs help understanding what he is, and how to control it, what it means to be part of the supernatural world. He is also something pretty powerful,"

"Having another police officer on our side would be a big help," Peter hummed.

"Do you want to speak to him then?" Stiles asked.

"You're asking me?" Peter frowned.

"You're the Alpha," Stiles shrugged.

"You're not asking me about Chris Argent,"

"I've not asked Chris Argent to be a part of the Pack yet, and I won't until you agree," Stiles smiled coyly.

"And if I never agree?" Peter asked.

"You will," Stiles laughed before unlinking their arms and strolling off.

"I think you might as well give in now," Mason laughed as he and Liam stepped alongside Peter.

"Ugh, I can't let him think that he can win everything easily. A bit of advice boys, never give in straight away to the person in your life or they will know how whipped you are," Peter sighed wrapping his arms around their shoulders and pulled them forward.

* * *

"Stiles," Chris sighed rubbing his fingers through his hair. "What time is it?"

"I think you mean what day is it. It's 0900 in the morning, Chris, how long have you been up for?" Stiles frowned concernedly walking into the flat and made his way through to the kitchen, Chris trailing after him.

"Two...three...days I think. I have been researching the Nematon," Chris rubbed his hands through his hair messing it up even more.

"Chris," Stiles sighed placing the bag of food he had in his hands down onto the kitchen counter and stared reprimandingly at the Hunter.

"Does Peter know you're here?" Chris diverted moving to the coffee pot and huffing when Stiles got there first and he found a carton of apple juice in his hands instead.

"I know what you're trying to do, and yes he does," Stiles frowned but turned to start unpacking the meals that he had made for Chris into the fridge and freezer.

"And what does he think of you being here?"

"He doesn't mind," Stiles turned around holding his hands out. "Ok, he minds but he trusts me,"

"So he trusts me?" Chris sneered.

"Nope, but he trusts me and I trust you, so in a roundabout way he does trust you through his trust of me and my trust in you," Stiles rambled as he went back to putting things away.

"You make it impossible Stiles," Chris snorted in dry amusement moving to flop down at the table and watch Stiles.

"What impossible?" Stiles asked loading a few pieces of toast that Chris hadn't even seen him put into the toaster onto a plate, dropping it in front of him before returning to grab the butter and his favourite jam.

"Keeping the world out,"

"That's the point," Stiles looked at him before turning back. "You don't deserve locking yourself away Chris,"

"I don't have anything to enter the world for," Chris snorted.

"You could," Stiles said firmly, he squeezed Chris' shoulder before turning to go grab the washing pile that was no doubt in the other man's bathroom. "You already do," He added over his shoulder before disappearing down the hallway.

"Impossible," Chris huffed shaking his head before starting on the toast in front of him before Stiles could come back and nag him.

* * *

"I've never had a successful relationship before," Peter said as he watched Stiles move around the kitchen cooking their dinner, the book in front of him forgotten.

"OK," Stiles nodded looking at him clearly waiting for something more.

"It's taking a big risk to what we have, carrying on with whatever we're doing," Peter clarified.

"Whatever we're doing is flirting heavily while negotiating and working our way towards something more," Stiles sighed before turning carry on cooking.

"I've never been successful at that before," Peter sighed right back.

"I'm fairly sure that no one is successful at it until they find the right person and stay with them, that is the definition of being in a relationship isn't it," Stiles shrugged leaning over and planting a peck of a kiss to Peter's lips, smiling happily when the werewolf tried to chase them while flashing blue eyes at him. "You might have not had successful relationships with others before, but I'm not them, My Wolf. I also have no point of reference so you have nothing to live up to,"

He laughed and dodged out the way when Peter swiped at him, dodging into the pantry to grab something. Once he was out of sight of Peter however he touched his fingers to his tingling lips unable to believe he had done that, even he could hear his heart thundering in his chest.

How had he in a few short weeks gone from being completely alone except for Liam, having this puppy that was reliant upon him and trying to keep the young teen sane, stop him from completely freaking out about the idea of a full moon...to having a Pack of his own that rapidly seemed to be growing by the day, having Peter in his life forming their….something together, their relationship was heading in a definite direction that Stiles would never have imagined it going.

And he was excited, he was excited to think where they were going, for the first time since Scott was bitten he was actually thinking about the future, looking to what they could be together, and not just him and Peter, but the whole Pack. The future that they could have together.

"Stiles!" Peter called from the kitchen breaking Stiles from his thoughts. He licked his lips imagining that he could taste Peter on them, before grabbing the flour he needed and returning back to the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"I think I know what Parrish is," Peter smirked.

"A Hell Hound...well that sounds dramatic," Stiles snorted leaning his chest onto Peter's back, wrapping his arms around his shoulders so he could see the back and turn the pages when he needed, "that explains the fire thing, he was lucky that that twat decided to set fire to him,"

"Not sure he would see it like that," Peter snorted, reaching up to rub his thumb over Stiles' pulse point on his wrists.

"What's going on here, I thought that you were cooking supper?" Noah asked as he walked into the kitchen and found Stiles still draped over Peter, the two of them reading still.

"It is in the oven...why are you...oh hey Parrish!" Stiles beamed straightening and grinned at the deputy though Peter carried on holding onto his wrists, his eyes still electric blue as he watched the unknown hovering in the doorway.

"Hi Stiles, erm…"

"This is Peter. My Alpha," Stiles announced. Noah snorted at the look Peter gave his son, the same look he gave him every single time that Stiles made that announcement.

"I am so confused, I thought Alpha's had red eyes and that Scott was the Alpha!" Parrish whined slightly rubbing his temples.

"How much has Scott actually explained to you?" Peter frowned.

"Not a lot," Parrish sighed.

"I will leave this to you while I finish supper,"

Noah snorted again at the look on Peter's face when Stiles pecked a kiss to Peter's lips leaving the man beta blue-eyed and staring after him while Parrish stared at him waiting for him to start shooting Peter, and no doubt wondering how it would affect his career if he had to stop him.

Instead, he dropped down into the seat next to Peter and motioned to Parrish to take a seat as well.

"Are the puppies coming?" He asked Peter.

"Of course they are, they're teenagers and one of them is a werewolf and Stiles is cooking," Peter rolled his eyes, but Noah could see a fondness there.

"Peter!" Stiles scolded over his shoulder.

"Yes Sweetheart," Peter rolled his eyes, not even seeming to realise how honest that endearment actually came out, or the fact that Stiles spun away to hide the expression of him having a heart attack. Instead, he focussed his attention on Parrish.

"What?" Parrish asked concerned.

"We found out what it is that you are," Peter said unusually gentle.

"You do?!" Parrish honed in on the book in front of Peter with wide hopeful eyes, shot through with worry.

* * *

Peter was still answering questions about Hell Hounds and Packs when the door burst open and Liam and Mason burst in, Liam carrying Mason on his shoulders and only narrowly missing braining his friend on the doorway on the way in.

"Be careful," Peter scolded standing and checking Mason over while drawing what little pain that he had from the bump on the head. Mason just grinned at him while Liam hurried to Stiles in case he was actually in trouble.

"I wanted to see how far he could carry me while running," Mason shrugged.

"Sorry," Liam apologised when Peter turned to him.

"You have nothing to apologise for, it was an accident, you just need to remember that while you have healing skills, humans do not, it is easy to forget once you get used to the fact that if you ding yourself, it heals," Peter said before rubbing his hand through Liam's hair causing shrieks of 'not the hair' to go through the kitchen.

"Oh hey, you're the fire dude!" Mason grinned dropping down at the table.

"That is apter than you know," Stiles snorted.

"Huh?" Liam asked as he gathered the plates and cutlery together automatically for Stiles and started laying the table, grinning when Stiles scent marked him in thanks. Peter had to fight down his snort of amusement, Liam would have been wagging his tail enthusiastically if he had had one.

"I'm, apparently, a Hell Hound," Parrish said, as much to test out the phrase on his own tongue.

"Never doubt Peter's research skills," Stiles poked Parrish in the forehead as he placed a pitcher of juice down onto the table.

"Oh, you guys are getting ready to eat I...should…" He drew off as he watched Stiles give Peter a pointed look who just snorted and rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Stay,"

"Peter!" Stiles scolded, causing Liam, Mason and Noah to snicker.

"We would like for you to stay. Look, Hell Hounds are rare, and there isn't as much known about them as I would like to be able to help you control these new powers, if you want that help then you're going to have to join the werewolf school Stiles has made me set up to train the puppy and we're going to have to play it by ear. But Hounds are canine, and canines all need Pack, they need somewhere to belong, they need people around them to guard them and call home. We are setting up some weird makeshift Pack here, you are more than welcome to be a part of it," Peter explained.

"Peter is the Alpha though, you would have to be willing to follow his rules at the end of the day," Stiles added over his shoulder. Cueing another smirk from Noah.

"Rules?"

"Pack's are not a dictatorship. Not the good Packs anyway, but when you have a bunch of supernaturally strong people running around the area they need a leader, Stiles has decided that that will be me,"

"Stiles gets what he wants," Liam said in a mock whisper.

"And you do not wish to be the Alpha?" Parrish raised his eyebrow.

"Peter has always been the true Alpha of Beacon Hills, aside from it being his birthright, he is also the only one who is willing to really do what is needed to protect Pack,"

"I want to be the Alpha, by wolf desires that and believes that we would be best at it, however, I did not think that I would truly get the opportunity to be that, for you can not be Alpha without a Pack, and I thought that my initial attempts at being Alpha while being completely out of my mind and killed any hopes of being Alpha again along with my death,"

"You can't blame yourself for what you did when you were mad Peter," Stiles said softly reaching out to take the other's hand.

"What does he mean his death?" Parrish asked Noah slightly wide-eyed.

"I can and should still be held responsible for the things that I did, madness is not a complete get-out clause Stiles," Peter shook his head, but he held onto Stiles' hand.

"It was a whole thing, Stiles set him on fire and Derek slit his throat, he used Lydia somehow to come back because she is a banshee, not sure really what that has to do with it, something to do with her connection to death, anyway, died and is back again," Noah motioned to Peter.

"It's a good enough reason to give you a second chance to prove that that person isn't who you really are," Stiles smiled sadly.

"That's a thing now," Parrish nodded weakly.

"I would like to say that you get used to it, but you really don't," Liam snorted dropping down next to Parrish.

"Really don't," Mason nodded.

"The amazing part of it is kind of worth it though, even if the whole powers and strength and scariness of the world is a lot," Liam explained.

"So, it is worth it?" Parrish asked him.

"If I knew what would happen and I had the choice, I would probably still choose it. I kind of felt really alone, and out of control even with my medication, but even though the wolf made me lose control for a while, I have an anchor in Stiles and Peter is helping me control the anger and my wolf and channel it into the right places. Being able to feel your connections to other people is amazing. And it is really cool being able to run fast and climb really high," Liam grinned.

"You didn't get a choice?" Parrish frowned.

"Scott was in kind of a shit position trying to protect me from a Wendigo, he decided to save me with his teeth, which I don't blame him for. I do blame him for how he reacted afterwards. If it wasn't for Stiles I probably would have been running around Beacon Hills causing havoc," Liam rolled his eyes.

"I like the way you're the one that he praises while I am the one that is teaching him," Peter said dryly, bringing the attention back to them. Liam and Mason grinned when they found Stiles draped over Peter again in what was becoming his favourite position, while Peter had their fingers linked together.

Noah looked more amused at Parrish's awkwardness at the situation than anything else.

"I'm his anchor, and his favourite," Stiles teased pecking Peter's cheek before pulling away to start plating up.

"I will change that!" Peter warned.

"I would like to see you try, Liam, come help,"

"Yes Stiles!" Liam bounced to his feet.

"You, human!" Peter said teasingly pointing at Mason who straightened as though Peter was a drill sergeant.

"Alpha, yes Alpha?!" He saluted.

"I am your favourite, right?" Peter said with a hint of fang.

"Of course you are, until meal times, then it is definitely Mamma," Mason laughed.

Parrish watched as the banter continued while bowls filled the table and a free for all started. He was a little unsure about the age difference between Peter and Stiles, but the Sheriff seemed ok with it and if anyone had the right to argue it was him. Stiles was of age, and after what he had been through, well mature wasn't the word for it, what little Peter had caught him up on showed that Stiles had been at the centre of everything for a long time now.

But the Pack feel here, the feeling of belonging and caring, the room filled with laughter and teasing, a warmth that was tangible. A group of people who longed for family or belonging or both and had found it together.

He thought about his own cold and empty apartment that he returned to every day, lingering in the police station when he could just so he did not have to go home to the silence, the bland and boring microwave food he would have eaten, or the take away that he would have forced down for yet another night, the empty, silent night that he would have had if he had been home instead of here. It felt like going from a world of greys to a world of colour being here.

This Pack thing was very tempting, and Peter had made it clear that they required him and his skills as well as them being able to offer him understanding, belonging and knowledge, but then the knowledge part had been offered as a separate thing, it wasn't a condition to joining. Not that he thought Peter wasn't above using that if he really needed to, but Stiles would probably yell him up and down the length of the County.

Scott had offered him nothing. No help in understanding what he was, no understanding the world he was suddenly part of with nine million questions. Nothing.

His choice when it came down to it was simple.

This place, these people reminded him of the camaraderie of the army that he had been longing for since he had left the army behind.

* * *

"Well, that seemed to go well," Stiles said shutting the door after waving his father off and wandering back to the living room.

"Your father words far too hard," Peter hummed from where he was leaning against the wall waiting for Stiles.

"I know, he worries me," Stiles huffed, slowly making his way towards Peter, wondering at the atmosphere in the room.

"We will work on him together," Peter shrugged before he pushed himself off of the wall, flowing like liquid danger as he stalked towards Stiles. "You…"

"Me?" Stiles tilted his head in offering submission as Peter got close to him, shuddering in delight at the growl that went through the room before Peter's lips were on his exposed flesh.

"You are poking at me," Peter accused, running his nose up Stiles' neck and pausing to nibble his jawline.

"I want you to be the Alpha I know you can be, stop holding back," Stiles whispered.

"I am essentially a selfish being," Peter gripped Stiles' chin and turned him towards him. "I have offered you your out and you have refused, I will have what is mine now, no matter what,"

Stiles hummed leaning up to press his lips to Peter's cheek again, breathing in the scent of Alpha...mate...Peter. He spoke big words, but Stiles knew the moment he demurred and pulled back Peter would stop as though he had been doused in gasoline.

He started when the music started and filled the room, Peter's arm wound around his waist to steady him and draw him closer as he threw the remote for the music player to the side, wrapping both arms around his waist.

"What…"

"I'm seducing you, you deserve to be seduced," Peter shot him a devastatingly honest smile that had Stiles' knees feeling weak.

He slid his arms around Peter's neck and closed his eyes as the werewolf started swaying them as a rough voice filled the room.

'I used to spend my nights out in a barroom

Liquor was the only love I've known

But you rescued me from reachin' for the bottom

And brought me back from being too far gone

You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey

You're as sweet as strawberry wine

You're as warm as a glass of brandy

And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time'

Normally Stiles would overthink this, worry about standing on Peter's feet, or tripping, or worried that he needed to say something to the other. But with Peter, it was so so simple, so easy. He relaxed into the warm heat of his Alpha's body and allowed Peter to lead them.

'I've looked for love in all the same old places

Found the bottom of a bottle always dry

But when you poured out your heart I didn't waste it

'Cause there's nothing like your love to get me high

You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey

You're as sweet as strawberry wine

You're as warm as a glass of brandy

And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time'

Peter drew his lips gently over Stiles' cheek as they carried on swaying, listening to his human's heart thundering in his chest, but at the same time contentment and happiness warming his scent and filling Peter's senses. He allowed himself a soft brush of lips before burying his nose into Stiles' hair, humming when the younger man burrowed into his neck.

'You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey

You're as sweet as strawberry wine

You're as warm as a glass of brandy

And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time

You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey

Tennessee whiskey

Tennessee whiskey

You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey

Tennessee whiskey

Tennessee whiskey'

This was home.

* * *

Kira looked worriedly at Liam as he laughed in the face of the guy who had just punched him in the face, well guy was a bit extreme, whatever he and his friends were they were clearly revelling in their monster side of themselves.

They had already beaten the two of them when they had caught them separately and brought them here. Liam had still been unconscious when she had woken herself and his young face was still healing from the attack beating that they had given him.

"Liam!" she hissed concerned as she saw the fury on the face of the man beating him.

"And what exactly is so funny?" the guy hissed.

"My Alpha is going to wipe the floor with you!" Liam said before spitting out a bit of blood.

"McCall? He is going to do nothing, we have heard all about him, he taps you on the wrist and sends you on, we will have control of the whole of Beacon Hills before he knows it!" The man laughed and actually high fived his other friends.

"Scott isn't my alpha," Liam laughed.

"There isn't another Alpha in Beacon Hills," One of the other men sneered, but they were shooting each other concerned looks.

"Yes there is, and you are going to seriously regret laying one finger on me," Liam smirked.

"Oh yeah, let's see about…" The man reached back to punch Liam again, but before he could swing back down the door was kicked open and Peter Hale burst through, making it to the man about to punch Liam. His body was blocking Kira's view but whatever he did caused a lot of crunches and screams.

His friends moved to help him, but right behind Peter was the Sheriff, Deputy Parrish and Stiles. The Sheriff and Parrish were wielding their guns, though clearly whatever was in them weren't normal bullets as they caused smoke to hiss out the kill shots that they took from clearly tactical positions.

Stiles was wielding his bat, which was also clearly not just a bat, and had honed in on the guy who had been beating on Liam first, the blood on his knuckles apparently like a beacon to the very irate human who was now beating what could only be described as the living shit out of the guy, growling something that Kira thought was about his puppy as he went.

She opened her mouth to shout a warning, a scream stuck in her through as one of the men who had been playing dead apparently jumped to his feet and lunged at Peter with of the blade-like appendages that they had aimed straight for a kill shot, but the shout was stuck in her throat and everyone else was distracted taking down the rest of the animals.

Before he reached Peter there was a crack that sounded through the air and the attacker's body went ramrod straight before it crumpled to the floor, and Peter turned a little wide-eyed as he realised his close call.

After that, it was over pretty quickly. She watched Stiles whack another of their attackers into unconsciousness before heading over to untie her while Peter untied Liam.

"Thank you," She breathed out, feeling beyond confused at what the hell was going on.

"Are you ok?" Stiles asked concerned.

"I'm ok," She nodded rubbing at her sore wrists.

Stiles nodded and then quickly moved to Liam and Peter, the young wolf quickly being sandwiched between them as Stiles fussed over him and Peter asked him 100 questions to make sure that he was ok. Stiles was scent-marking Liam as he hugged him carefully.

"Argent, get your arse in here!" Peter called suddenly and Stiles clutched Liam to his front looking guilty and concerned.

Kira's confusion was enhanced even higher when Chris Argent walked through the cooked indoor, looking a little worse for wear, with a sniped slung over his shoulder.

"Nice shot," Peter nodded, his eyes scanning over the other man.

"Thanks,"

"No thank you, you saved me," Peter shrugged, wrapping his arm around Stiles and Liam and hugged them closer, his hand cupping the back of Stiles' head while Liam snuggled close.

"It's not even a drop in trying to pay you back for what my family have done to you," Chris shook his head, his shoulders slumping a little.

"You are not your family," Peter sighed glancing at Stiles before rolling his eyes. "Come on,"

"Huh?" Chris blinked.

"Mason is waiting at home, come on, let's get the pup out of here," Peter motioned forward.

"Oh, I will…"

"Meet us at Noah's house, we will order some Chinese in," Peter said gruffly before gently cuffing Liam "Stop laughing,"

"We will drop you off on the way home Kira, come on," Stiles smiled kindly at her, but it wasn't the smile of someone who was her close friend, it wasn't the same of someone who was Pack. No, that smile was for the other people in the room.

She numbly followed them to the door, watching as Stiles, Peter and Liam, the youngest still crushed between Stiles and Peter went over to Chris' jeep with him, clearly making sure that he wouldn't make a run for it, while she absently followed The Sheriff and Deputy to the cruiser parked up outside.

She wasn't sure when it had happened, but quite clearly Stiles was not part of Scott's Pack anymore, and she was ashamed to admit she could not remember the last time that Stiles had hung around with any of them, she could not remember the last night out that they had had that Stiles had attended, they had been to at least 7 films that she could remember that Stiles had not been with them.

She realised that they had completely isolated Stiles, but it seemed as though he had just made himself a Pack of his own, one that he seemed pretty much the centre of. Though if she were truly being honest with herself that is where he had always been, it just seemed that he was actually being appreciated for that place now.

"...not having something that greasy!" She was suddenly aware of Stiles speaking through the hands-free on the phone to the Sheriff and Parrish.

"Come on Stiles, one night won't hurt, it has been a busy night as well, I reckon I have already burnt it off!" The Sheriff argued while Parrish tried hard not to laugh out loud.

"That is not how it works! And Jordan stop laughing...is he laughing? Peter! Is he laughing...Liam tell me is he laughing?... Liam can hear you laughing Jordan!"

"Liam!" Parrish...Jordan snapped but it was playful.

"Sorry! He used the look!"

"He doesn't even need to bother giving you the look!" Peter's voice came down the phone sounding amused and relaxed in a way Kira had not heard in their few encounters.

"It's not my fault! Mason is no better!" Liam whined.

"So…" The Sheriff said slowly.

"Oh fine! But you're on salad for the rest of the week instead of carbs! We will go pick it up while you drop Kira off and will meet you at home. That way Chris,"

"I'm not your driver," Chris muttered into the background before the phone went dead.

"Totally worth it!" The Sheriff said brightly.

"You know he will make sure that you stick to the salad agreement," Parrish laughed.

"Still worth it! Plus he didn't say what type of salad, I think a nice chicken and bacon salad for lunch tomorrow will do the job,"

"He's definitely your kid," Parrish shook his head.

"Here we are Kira, are you sure you're ok? You are quiet," The Sheriff said as he turned to face her.

"I am fine, really, thank you for rescuing me," Kira shook herself.

"When we realised that those animals were here and Liam didn't check in we did a quick call around,"

"You knew I was missing as well?" She blinked, she had figured that they knew Liam was missing and she was just collateral rescue if that was a thing.

"Yeah, of course, we did a quick check on everyone and realised that you were missing as well. Take care Kira, and if you need anything just call us," The Sheriff said firmly.

"I will, thank you," She slipped out the car and headed up her drive, the conversation about what Chinese that the Sheriff was being allowed carrying on as the cruiser pulled away. She headed into the house and was a little relieved to realise that her parents weren't home yet, her brain was spinning and she needed to organise her thoughts before she had to tell them what had happened.

Twenty minutes, and a shower later, she stared at her phone before she bit her lip and made the call that she had been putting off.

"Hi Kira," Scott said sounding so unconcerned and unbothered that her heart sunk to her toes as she realised that he had not realised she was even missing, as she had suspected. They had known that there were those monsters in the area, they had known that there was a danger to them specifically as they were hunting for territory.

She bet that Stiles and his Pack hadn't known about them considering how out of the circle Stiles had well and truly been pushed.

But they had known within an hour.

They had known Liam was missing, and despite everything had checked on the rest of them.

"Kira?" Scott repeated.

"Sorry, ...just wanted to make sure that you had done the History homework," She came up with as quickly as she could.

"Yes, I have…" Scott sounded so confused. She would have found that adorable two hours ago, but right now the sound of his voice made her feel sick. "So, I thought that we could.."

"I have to go, Scott," She interrupted.

"What? But, I wanted to speak to you for a little…"

"It's Girl problems, Scott, I just came on my period and I need to go put…"

"Yeah no no no that's fine, I will leave you to that, yeah that's no...good luck!" She would have laughed at the panic in his voice but she just felt relieved to hear the click indicating that he had hung up.

She dropped her phone down onto the table and stared at it.

He hadn't even known she was gone.

* * *

They would know if he left. The Supernaturals would hear him, but Stiles' in-built sensor would know as well.

There was no escape, no retreat.

Chris sat between the Sheriff and the teenager who had been introduced as Mason eating Chinese with Peter Hale, Stiles, two teenagers and the Sheriff and his new Deputy who appeared to be some kind of Supernatural as well considering how much he was eating.

It was weird.

They were actively trying to include him as well.

"Stop looking so grumpy, you're not allowed to go anywhere," Stiles scolded, reaching across Liam for the dumplings that were in front of Peter and dropped a couple more onto Chris' plate. The young wolf was seated firmly between the two and did not seem to be going far from either of them for a good while.

"I'm not grumpy," Chris huffed.

"That is true, I think he is aiming more for brooding," Peter nodded. Chris stared at him a little stunned realising that the Hale was actually teasing him.

"I think it is brooding, you need to dial down the scowl by at least two," Stiles nodded. "And if you try and make the run for the exit I can see you making I will drag you back here myself and handcuff you to the table until you have cleared your plate,"

"Or what? I won't get dessert?" Chris found himself bantering.

The whole table paused before they all started laughing while Stiles threw his hands up. "Not you as well! Why do I get all the mum jokes!" He wailed.

"That would be because you act like mum, Mamma," Jordan laughed.

"Peter started calling Stiles Mamma Wolf because of how he is with Liam, and now Mason, it is a running joke," Noah explained to Chris catching the bemused expression on his face.

"So, if he is Mamma does that make…"

"Yup, I'm the daddy," Peter nodded cheerfully.

"We suspect that I may be adopted," Mason whispered conspiratorially to Chris motioning to his darker skin.

Chris blinked at him for a few beats before he burst out laughing. It felt awkward and sounded rough and unpracticed but it was the first honest laugh that he had let out since losing Alison.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles yawned slightly as he made his way down the stairs. He wasn't having a good day, he was feeling low and a little lonely. No matter how much Scott had hurt him, no matter how many times he let Stiles down, part of the human still hoped that Scott would come to his senses, appear in his house and apologise for everything, and they could go back to how they were. It was a long, well-formed friendship that he had suddenly lost.

Except if things went back to how they were, he wouldn't have his Pack. He would have these people in his life. It had been Scott and him for so long, just the two of them, that was the reason they had formed the bond that they did because they didn't have anyone else.

But still, every now and then he missed that friendship, it and it made him feel a little down. He thought maybe if they had a big row, or ended things definitively it would be easier, instead the bond that they had just seemed to stretch thinner and thinner over time, dragging the whole thing out.

He had allowed himself a little pouting and brooding this morning. It was a Saturday, Liam and Mason were off doing whatever the kids these days were doing - his dad found his referral to the slightly younger teens as kids hilarious - Peter he was sure where he was, Chris was doing better but needed a little time to himself to get used to having people in his life that cared again, and his dad and Parrish were on duty.

He had decided to allow himself his morning brood, staying in bed warm and comfortable while reading in bed, before getting up. And promptly nearly had a heart attack when he found Peter waiting in the living room for him.

"How long have you been here?" Stiles squeaked holding his hand to his chest while Peter just looked at him over the top of the book he was reading amused.

"About an hour," Peter shrugged.

"Why didn't you just come up?" Stiles frowned walking over to the other man. "Are you ok?"

"I am, but you aren't, you're sad," Peter said.

"What?" Stiles blamed his mind being slow due to the early morning for missing Peter moving. One minute he was standing close to the werewolf, the next he had moved, grabbing Stiles by the wrist and tugged him onto his knee, before throwing the blanket that Stiles had not noticed over the two of them.

It was Stiles favourite blanket.

"You're sad, I sensed it through the Pack bond," Peter said softly as he tucked the blanket around them. Stiles was sitting sideways on his knee, and though he briefly thought about moving, the warmth and comfort of Peter's body, along with the comforting smell of Peter, the smell of his aftershave and the undertone of him, purely Peter that even though Stiles wasn't a werewolf was comforting.

"What are you thinking so deeply about?" Peter brushed his fingers over Stiles' forehead bringing him back to the present.

"I was wondering how much better it would be to be able to smell your scent when you bite me," Stiles sighed burying his nose into Peter's neck and scented him. Peter's hands tightened around him, a low grumble forming in his chest.

"You drive me mad saying things like that Stiles,"

"Because you aren't sure that it will happen?" Stiles frowned shuffling closer.

"Oh, it will happen, between the two of us, whatever we want will always be in our grasp. Because it drives me mad and makes me want it right now, and not waiting until the right Alpha happens along. I can't wait to see you as a wolf Stiles, you will be….perfect,"

"I am not very perfect," Stiles sighed. "I never have been,"

"Perfect is different to everyone's eyes, what is perfection to someone else's eyes and heart are imperfection to mine," Peter hummed. "To me, you are perfect, in your viciousness and your care,"

"Peter," Stiles sighed, humming as he brought his legs up onto the chair and tucked the blanket around himself, making himself more comfortable, clearly for the long run.

"What has made you sad?" Peter asked. His tone soft and dangerous at the same time, like he would comfort Stiles while ripping the throat out of whatever hurt him.

"Just…" Stiles paused not sure whether Peter would want to hear this.

"Stiles," Peter growled lowly in warning making Stiles laugh softly into his chest, curling a little closer into him. Only Peter would threaten him into sharing his feelings because he was worried.

"I just get sad sometimes about Scott and what happened between us. I wish sometimes that our friendship was still the same. I miss the friendship that we had, but I wouldn't wish for anything to change what I have now. I guess part of me just..I wish he could realise what he has let go, part of me still wants him to see me and realise what I did for him," Stiles sighed. "Does that make me selfish?"

"You're really asking me to make a judgement on that?" Peter snorted but he tugged Stiles closer and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't think that that is selfish, I think that that is human. You have done so much for him, and he has just tossed you away without a care or acknowledgement for how much you have been through for him, and how much support you have given him. He would not be Alpha without you, he would not probably still be alive without you,"

"I'm just feeling a little sorry for myself. You being here makes it better," Stiles sighed.

"Good, I did not want to intrude but I could sense your sadness,"

"I am still getting used to fully functioning Pack bonds, I didn't mean to broadcast it," Stiles yawned.

"I wanted to know, I wanted to be here," Peter assured him, tilting Stiles' head back to brush their lips together.

It was still so new for them, still such new and unexplored territory, Stiles' heartbeat went through the roof every time that their lips brushed, and he wanted nothing more than to press closer to the heat and comfort of Peter. And he was allowed to now.

Peter hummed happily as Stiles pressed into the kiss, bunching his shirt in his hands as they lazily explored each other's mouths, enjoying learning what the other liked, kissing what was hopefully the first of many many kisses.

"What are your plans for today?" Peter asked a little while later as they just snuggled together.

"I was thinking of just watching a few films...are...will you stay?" Stiles asked. He looked at Peter with those big, amber eyes hopefully, and Peter thanked his lucky stars that he did not realise just how much power he had over Peter, and how much he would do for the human if he looked at him like that.

"I was hoping to spend a little time with you, it is nice to have you to myself for a little while," Peter tugged him back down and handed him the remote to the TV.

"You're giving me the choice of what we watch?" Stiles laughed.

"I have learnt to pick my battles," Peter snorted.

* * *

"This smells amazing," Stiles sighed as Peter help our the pasta dish to him.

"It is only a simple pasta," Peter shook his head.

"I don't often get people cooking for me," Stiles shrugged taking to bowl.

"Then I will learn," Peter nodded sitting down against the arm of the sofa and tugged Stiles between his legs again. They had migrated over to the sofa and gotten comfortable there during the day.

"Learn?" Stiles asked around a mouthful of pasta.

"I am not the best cook, but for you, I will learn, if it is something that you enjoy,"

"Peter...you're going to have my undying loyalty if you carry on like this, watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer with me and talking like that," Stiles laughed weakly.

"That's the plan Mamma, and with you by my side, I can take over the world," Peter said and then gave a mock 'evil' dramatic laugh. Stiles blinked at him for a second before he burst out laughing, that last lingering sadness fading.

How could he wish for something that was never there when he had this in front of him, Peter Hale with his shoes off, lying on his sofa snuggling him and acting silly to make him laugh? This was the real Peter, the one who could be fun and silly, relaxed and not worried about being hurt.

This was the Peter that Stiles was gifted with, the Peter he was allowed to see because Peter trusted him and cared for him, maybe even was coming to love him. Why would he want a relationship that he had never been appreciated when he could have this. Peter who wanted to learn to cook because it would make Stiles happy.

"The world it is then Mr Wolf," Stiles brushed their lips together before snuggling against Peter contently to carry on watching the TV.

* * *

"Peter, Stiles," The Sheriff yawned as he walked in and found them still on the sofa watching Buffy.

"Noah," Peter nodded, only then did Noah realise that Stiles was fast asleep.

"Is he ok?" Noah asked softly, noting the way Stiles was drooling lightly onto Peter's shoulder and their legs were tangled together on the sofa.

"Mmm Scott," Peter explained quietly so as not to wake Stiles.

"I hoped the kid would grow out of it," Noah shook his head as he dropped onto the chair Peter and Stiles had been curled up in that morning.

"He's always been like that?" Peter frowned hugging Stiles a little closer.

"He took a lot from Stiles and never gave much back, but Stiles loved him and I thought and hoped that as they grew up and matured Scott would change. Sadly that did not happen," Noah shook his head again before clearly moving his thoughts on. "Are you all ready for the Full Moon?"

"I think so, you are ok with Stiles being there?" Peter asked curiously.

"Stiles explained that Liam needs Pack around him, especially with Stiles being his anchor. Plus I have seen the way that puppy looks at Stiles, he won't hurt him, and I trust that you will always protect Stiles,"

Peter stared at him for a moment taking in the fact that his heart hadn't even minorly stuttered on a lie.

"Are you going to stay the night Peter?" Noah asked softly and smiled when Peter looked at him wide-eyed.

"I am catching up enough on this world to know that the Full Moon makes Pack want to be closer, I imagine with what is going on between you and him you will want to be close to him especially," Noah stood with a groan.

"I do," Peter nodded hugging Stiles a little closer.

"Stiles is of age, and I trust you to respect me enough not to do anything under my roof. Peter, you are more than welcome to stay here, with him, not just on the Full moon. And he with you, it is going to happen I would rather not make it a big secret,"

"I can stay with him?" Peter asked a little stunned.

"Yup, think of it as payment for you carrying him up to bed," Noah said as he started up the stairs himself. "He flails by the way,"

Peter grimaced a just dodged his head back out of the way of a flailing hand while trying to keep hold of Stiles as he said with the young teen in his arms.

The whole way up the stairs consisted of him just about managing to dodge his flailing Stiles, only just holding onto him and stopping him from throwing himself out of his arms.

He glared at the connecting wall between Stiles and Noah's bedroom where he could hear the older man chuckling away amused, but finally, he managed to drop Stiles onto his bed with a groan of relief. Without his werewolf reflexes, he was sure that he would never have been able to make that trip.

He managed to strip Stiles down to his underwear and t-shirt without losing an eye, miraculously, before much more quickly stripping himself down to the same state. However. When it came to actually getting into the bed he hesitated, he did not want to get into the bed and share his first night with Stiles without Stiles being aware and consenting.

"You have stripped me, I got a very sexy, if too fast, strip show, and now you're hesitating just because I haven't said you can sleep with me. Get into bed marshmallow wolf," Stiles muttered sleepily, cracking open one eye so Peter could see the flash of amused amber.

When Peter hesitated a second long Stiles smiled softly and held his hand out to him, his hand open in welcome. He closed his hand around Stiles' and allowed himself to be drawn into the bed, wrapping himself around the delicate and vulnerable human who was the most fierce and fearless of them all.

He pressed his lips to Stiles and received a sleepy kiss in return, he was warm and loose in his arms and he snuggled closer to get comfortable tangled around Peter, humming contently as the werewolf pulled the covers around them and settled down himself.

"I'm glad you're here," Stiles muttered sleepily.

"I'm not going anywhere else for a long time if I can help it," Peter sighed burying his nose into that long pale neck and breathed in the scent of Stiles. It was one of the first nights since waking from his coma, and then his death that he had managed to go to sleep quickly and peacefully.

* * *

"You look as though you are going to throw up," Stiles said amused to Liam.

"This hasn't gone very well the last few times," Liam huffed.

"Peter wasn't with us the last few times," Stiles shrugged.

"What about me?" Peter asked jogging to a stop in the clearing he had directed them to on the preserve. "Why do you look as though you're going to throw up?"

"Because I am scared!" Liam snapped.

"Do not lose your temper at me, Liam!" Peter bared his teeth and growled lowly until Liam lowered his eyes.

He shot Stiles a look when the human went to say something, clearly not happy with how Liam was being spoken to. Thankfully Stiles backed down and waited to see what Peter was doing.

Trusting him.

"Do not allow your nerves to undo all the hard work that you have put in over the last few weeks Pup," Peter cupped the back of Liam's head. "You have done so well, but if you allow your nerves to get the better of you your control will slip, we have talked about this,"

Liam leaned into the comforting strength of Peter's hand and sucked in a deep breath. "Focus on my senses, my Pack bonds and Stiles and not on my worry for my control," Liam said between deep breaths, the words clearly practised over and over.

"Hey Pup look at me," Peter crouched down interrupting Liam's desperate mutterings, even Stiles could tell his heart was still thundering. Liam raised his head, his eyes flickering between his human blue and beta golden. "Do you really think that I would allow Stiles anywhere near here if I was not 200% sure that your control was in place?"

"Hey, you couldn't have stopped me," Stiles protested.

"He would have been chained in a cupboard somewhere and guarded by the best goons money could buy to make sure he doesn't perform one of his escape attempts," Peter smirked at Liam who managed to laugh weakly but honestly.

"You're getting your butt kicked for that one later," Stiles muttered lowly.

"We know you can do it, I trust you to keep control," Peter ruffled Liam's hair before standing and throwing out a blanket.

"Are we having a midnight picnic dear?" Stiles asked sarcastically, clearly still not happy.

Peter grabbed Stiles and yanked him forward into a harsh and bruising kiss that spoke of how the moon was bringing the Wolf closer to the surface. He let out a low growl when Stiles went limp under him though kissed back just as intently. "Your safety is something that I will never negotiate on," he cut off what was going to be biting words going by the flare in Stiles' eyes with another kiss before pulling away to finish, "but I am well aware that you need very little protection,"

"Wow, you weren't kidding about the picnic," Liam called from over their shoulder and they turned to see him digging through the basket that Peter had also brought with him, clearly he had had no desire to sit and watch them snog.

"Wow that smells amazing," Stiles sniffed the air.

"It is from the Mediterranean restaurant in town. I will take you both there sometime before the next moon," Peter shrugged leading Stiles over to sit on the blanket.

"We're not going to be running around howling at the moon then?" Stiles teased.

"I am not a child," Peter shot him a dirty look. "Though if you fancied dancing naked under the moon I would…"

He drew off and turned to look darkly at Liam as Stiles fell onto his side laughing. The pup was sitting there looking as innocent as possible as he chewed on the other half of the bread roll that he had thrown at Peter with impressive accuracy.

"Don't objectify my Mamma," Liam said, managing to make Stiles fall around into more laughter when he had just nearly calmed himself down.

"I'll be telling you exactly what I do to your Mamma if you're not careful," Peter flashed his eyes and teeth at Liam.

"Oh my god no! Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalal," Liam stuck his fingers in his ears and chanted as loudly as he could.

"You're cruel we have done nothing but kiss and snuggle together," Stiles snorted getting comfortable sprawled on his back.

"He doesn't need to know that," Peter smirked leaning down and flattening himself over Stiles and proceeded to kiss him again, much to the squeals and complaints of a laughing Liam.

"I like Full Moon you," Stiles said softly twenty minutes later as he leant back against Peter's chest, the werewolf wrapped tightly around him. Liam was running a few laps around the clearing but still well within Peter's ears to work off some of his nervous energy.

"Hmm?"

"You're more forceful, more you," Stiles leant his head back on Peter's broad, muscled shoulder, his neck revealed to the werewolf's eyes, and quickly to his teeth, who could resist an offering like that?

"You want me to be more forceful?" Peter huffed against his skin.

"I like it, I want you to be my Alpha, I really like tender, sweet you, but forceful you is also really good,"

"Your wish, my command," Peter growled before sinking his teeth into the skin of Stiles' neck, just breaking the skin and sure to leave a mark and impressive bruise for weeks to come.

"I can hear you guys you know!" Liam complained over Stiles' groan of pleasure as he completed another lap around the clearing.

"I will pay for your counselling," Peter said uncaringly.

* * *

They were just on their way back into town when Peter's phone went off. It was two in the morning, and the worst of the moon was over.

The three of them shared a look. This wasn't going to be good.

"Hello?" Peter said into his phone before his forehead scrunched. "Wait what…"

"Peter…" Stiles said concernedly next to him, trying to focus on keeping the jeep on the road, though his foot was resting heavier on the peddle.

"Yes, I am with Stiles and Liam...It is Ethan," Peter said to Stiles, resting his free hand on his thigh reassuringly.

"Why is Ethan calling you?" Liam asked.

"I will find out if you give me a chance," Peter snorted amused.

"Sorry," Liam grinned sheepishly but leant forward anyway.

"Wait what...and why exactly are you calling me about that, why aren't you calling Scott?" Peter asked dryly. Whatever was said made Peter and Liam both growl angrily.

"Where am I going?" Stiles asked Peter softly. The older Wolf listened for a second before turning to Stiles.

"Head towards the warehouse part of town,"

"Of course something has gone down there, large, creepy and empty, where else would it be, couldn't be the towns gardens or something," Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I think that they would be pretty creepy in the middle of the night as well Stiles," Liam leant between the two front seats thoughtfully.

"That is...very true actually. What is going on?" Stiles asked Liam as he partially listened to Peter assuring Ethan that they were on their way.

"Aiden has been hurt by Wolves, they tracked the two of them down while they were with Kira and Lydia. They led them away from the two of them so that they didn't get hurt, but they are badly hurt themselves, though Aiden seems to be the worse of the two of them because he was protecting Ethan,"

"Who were the Wolves?" Stiles asked and watched Liam tilt his head slightly to hear the answer.

"Wolves from a Pack that the Alpha Pack attacked in the past. Though Ethan says that they weren't even part of the Alpha Pack during that attack. They wanted to take it out on the two of them, but didn't want to take on Deaton because he's still an Alpha…..They managed to kill most of them before they could kill them,"

"Ok, and Scott?" Stiles sighed as Peter and Liam growled again. He had a sneaky suspicion that he was not going to like this.

"They called him for help, they were wondering why none of the Pack had shown up to help them after they left Kira and Lydia, they tried to hold off killing anyone until Scott arrived hoping he would be able to Alpha them away, but no one showed and they had to fight for their lives. Scott told them that he wasn't coming, it was their problem, and when they told him they had had to kill some of the Wolves and that they were injured he told them they were disgusting murderers and that they had proven that they couldn't change," Liam growled.

"It was fucking self-defence!" Stiles growled right back before putting his foot down even more as they hit the warehouse area.

"There!" Peter pointed and Stiles quickly followed his instructions until they pulled up beside Ethan sitting on the floor with Aiden sprawled over his lap, looking unconscious.

The three of them scrambled from the jeep, well Stiles scrambled the other two leapt with all the majestic bloody glory that werewolf powers allowed to the floor and straight to the two injured wolves.

"How bad is it?" Stiles asked Ethan seriously.

"Not good," Ethan managed to grin weakly.

"Ok, Liam and I will get you two into the Jeep, Stiles can you start on the bodies?" Peter asked as he checked over Aiden.

"Got it," Stiles nodded and hurried over to the first body as he pulled on the gloves he had grabbed from the jeep.

"The bodies?" Ethan asked confused, clearly fighting down his wolf when Liam and Peter lifted Aiden from the floor and the twin let out a soft, pained whine.

"Can't leave things like this, need to make it look good. I'm thinking gang fight would be good, and we can give dad and Parrish the description of the others that got away, they can track them down and arrest them for these murders and you will be safe," Stiles nodded before grabbing the arm of one of the attacking Wolves and started dragging him into place.

"Wha…" Ethan looked at Peter confused as he came back for him, Aiden safely in the back of the jeep on the tarp Liam had laid out for Stiles.

"Not going to save your tails only for you to be arrested for murder. Come on up you go," Peter and Liam gripped Ethan under each arm and lifted him to his feet, the whine he let out sounding no less pained than Aiden's.

"But...I thought…"

"Try not to think, you will just hurt yourself," Peter rolled his eyes as they managed to get Ethan into the back of the Jeep.

"Hey…" The younger twin protested weakly.

"Right, in the Jeep Pup, I'm going to help Stiles,"

"I can help," Liam said but it was shaky and uncertain.

"I know you could if we needed you to, but this isn't something that you are comfortable doing, so I don't want you to do it. Stiles and I will be done in no time, so in the Jeep," Peter scented him gently before nudging him towards the vehicle, turning to go and help Stiles.

Liam climbed into the front of Jeep considering there was no space in the back and started when he found two pairs of bright blue eyes watching him.

"You're Pack," Ethan said confused.

"Yes, we are," Liam nodded.

"I didn't know that there was another Pack being set up," Aiden grunted.

"I think it happened accidentally really, Stiles was helping me with my Wolf but needed a little more help, he went to Peter, and suddenly we started a Pack," Liam shrugged trying to be careful what he gave away.

"So...who is the Alpha?" Ethan frowned.

"Peter, it will just be official when he can get a spark," Liam shrugged.

"You do realise that that means he needs to kill someone right?" Ethan said a little patronisingly.

"I'm not stupid, I know that. We have agreed that it will be a bad Alpha, someone like…." Liam drew off and looked away.

"Someone like us?" Aiden hissed.

"Actually Stiles said someone like your Alpha," Liam turned to glare at them.

"What…." Aiden frowned a little.

"That was what we agreed to," Liam shrugged.

"Ok, all done, off we go," Stiles said cheerfully getting into the Jeep. Liam jumped when Peter opened the door to the passenger side, glaring at him when he started chuckling, and then more when Peter just shoved himself into the seat, tugging Liam onto his lap to fit in.

"You realise that I am not a teddy bear?!" Liam growled annoyed.

"No, but you are a cuddly Puppy," Peter smirked before aggressively scenting Liam causing the Teen to thrash slightly in his hold.

"Stiles tell him!" Liam complained trying to fight off the older, stronger wolf and failing.

"Peter,"

"Yes, dear,"

"Don't be so rough with him!" Stiles said sharply. "He has had a long night,"

"Oh fine," Peter stopped for a second and then started scenting Liam again, just a little less aggressively.

"Stiles!"

"He's just scenting you," Stiles said firmly. And that ended all arguments to the Twins wide-eyed shock.

"You tricked us!" Ethan growled as they turned into Stiles' driveway and the door was opened to show the Sheriff and Parrish waiting for them.

"If you think I disturbed a crime scene and lugged around bodies only to drive you to my dad you are a few sandwiches short of a picnic," Stiles snorted pulling the Jeep to a stop and climbing out.

"They're Pack, and they're here to help you, so be polite!" Peter growled as he and Liam both flashed wolf eyes at them before getting out themselves.

Between the five of them, they managed to get the twins into the house and onto the well-covered sofa so that Peter could check them over carefully.

"What is the conclusion Doctor?" Stiles asked Peter.

"Keep your kinks to yourself son," The Sheriff snorted.

"Dad!" Stiles protested loudly. "You have just ruined that potential kink for me!"

"And traumatised me," Liam muttered holding a bandage in place on Aiden's stomach for Peter.

"And don't say things like that in front of Parrish, every time you do you make him look torn between keeping his job and having to stop you shooting Peter in case it is something that you're actually not happy about," Stiles huffed.

"Don't start fussing over my deputy!" Noah rolled his eyes.

"Too late, I caught him scolding Jordan about the crap that he has been eating since getting to Beacon Hills, and threatening to come to check his fridge and freezer if he did not show up to more Pack meals," Peter said dryly as he finished bandaging Aiden.

"He threatened to send Peter in to drag me out my flat as well," Parrish shrugged when his boss turned to look at him amused.

"I am not that bothered by you attending Pack Meals," Peter said teasingly.

"You are if Stiles is," Parrish smirked.

"True," Peter acknowledged.

"You're all Pack," Ethan stared at them wide-eyed. "Proper Pack,"

"Well yes," Stiles shrugged. "I set up the spare room for them, let's get them up there to rest,"

"Wait what?" Aiden frowned at him.

"You're injured, you need somewhere safe to rest and recover. I know that we're not your Pack, but I am not letting you go out there only just patched up into who knows what, especially not with those Wolves out there. You're staying here. No one would suspect you in the Sheriff's house, and the smell of our Pack is so strong here it will cover up your scent amongst us," Stiles said firmly.

"Plus Mamma Wolf wants to fuss you," Liam snorted as he helped Aiden to his feet.

The twins were thankfully so baffled by the turn of events that they were fairly cooperative getting them up the stairs and into the spare room, carefully laid on the bed, and Stiles actually tugged the blankets up around them before they were left to peace.

Their matching eyes met as they stared at each other in the dark, inhaling the scent of Pack that smothered this house, several of them they thought, though one was weaker than the others, newer and not here as often. But their scents were well mixed and thick throughout the house along with the scent of contentedness, companionship and something that smelled of safety.

"Come on Pup," They heard Peter saying and Liam yelping lightly.

"What are you doing?" Liam squeaked.

"It has been a long night, and you saw those bodies pretty clearly, you're staying with us tonight," Peter said firmly.

"Are we puppy piling?" Stiles asked excitedly.

"It is not called puppy piling," Peter growled.

"We're puppy piling!"

"I am sleeping in my own bed," They heard The Sheriff saying, followed by his footsteps going into his room.

"Jordan! Don't even think about it, you're joining us!"

"I was going to head home, I don't have a uniform here," Jordan said uncertainly, and the twins could hear in his voice that a large part of him wanted to stay here.

"I brought over a spare uniform to keep here just in case," Peter said as he walked into Stiles' bedroom.

"Haha, this is why you're my favourite Marshmallow wolf!" Stiles laughed and he seemed to be dragging both Jordan and Liam into his room.

"Hey!" Liam complained laughingly.

"You're my favourite Pup,"

"Hey, Favouritism!" Jordan protested snickeringly.

"Peter, control your pups," Stiles demanded.

"While are they my pups when they are causing you trouble?" Peter snorted.

"Because that is clearly when they are taking after you…..don't all look at me like that, and I heard that laugh Dad!" Stiles complained.

Sure enough, they could hear the Sheriff chortling from his room.

There was silence for a little while except for the sound of shuffling and the sounds of four bodies getting comfy on a bed.

"Night everyone, sweet dreams," Stiles said softly.

"Sweet dreams," Everyone muttered back.

The Twins lay in silence looking at each other with pain in their eyes. This was a Pack, a Pack that they had imagined and wished that they could have when they were little omegas being treated like crap. This was what they had hoped they were finding and getting with Scott McCall.

It seemed that they had chosen the wrong people to put their hopes of a Pack on, again.


End file.
